


Snow Angel

by tfw_cas



Series: Seasons of Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Impala Sex, M/M, Snow, Spells & Enchantments, Switching, Temporarily Human Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: A spell turns Castiel human, so Dean gets to look after him for a change. And teach him how to make snow angels.





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a picture prompt to write a story, and this is what I came up with. Thank you to [johannathemad](https://www.instagram.com/johannathemad/?hl=en), the artist whose picture I used.

As Castiel’s eyes came back into focus, he became aware of Dean hovering over him with a worried look on his face. His hands were on Castiel’s shoulders and he was shaking him gently. “Cas! Cas, are you okay?”

 

“Dean. Er… I think that witch hit me with something.”

 

“Yeah. There was this big purple light and you went down. The bitch got away before I could gank her.” Dean wasn’t being entirely honest with his boyfriend here; he could have finished the witch off, but had been so concerned about Cas that she was able to get away practically unnoticed. “What-what did it do to you?”

 

The angel looked at him with those intense blue eyes and frowned. “I think it has made me human. I cannot feel my grace.”

 

“Oh damn, Cas.” _Shit_. Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes, looking for signs of fear or panic. He was relieved and kinda puzzled when he didn’t see any. “Don’t worry, we’ll talk to Sam and see what he can find out about the spell and I’m gonna take care of you while we’re waiting.”

 

Castiel’s frown deepened. The hunter’s implication that he could not look after himself seemed to be quite insulting to him. “Dean, you do not need to take care of me. I am not a child, and I have been human before.”

 

“Yeah Cas, I know. But you were homeless and taken advantage of, then you lived in a storeroom. And anyway, aren’t I allowed to look after my boyfriend?” Dean desperately wanted to comfort the angel - _ex-angel?_ \- but Castiel was being very obstinate. He realised too late that bringing up the time when he had kicked Cas out of the bunker was not a great move.

 

“Yes Dean, but despite being abandoned, I still managed to survive.” His tone was suddenly icy cold, like the weather.

 

_Oh shit_. “Cas, baby. Please, c’mon... let me help.” As Dean spoke, he gently pulled his lover up from the floor and quickly checked him over for damage. Once he was satisfied that Castiel was not injured, he dialled Sam’s number and relayed to him what had happened.

 

“Okay Dean, I’ll get on it and let you know if I find anything.” The younger Winchester brother was very diligent when it came to research and Dean had every hope that the spell could be reversed.

 

He turned his attention back to Castiel, who was staring up at the sky, and sniffing slightly. “Cas? Everything ok?”

 

“Yes Dean. It’s… I can smell the sky. It is quite strange.”

 

“Oh. So, what does it smell like?” Dean sniffed the air, as if he might be able to detect what his boyfriend could.

 

“I do not know. It is unlike anything I have experienced. I do not remember smelling this when I was human before.” As Castiel was speaking, Dean noticed a white flake float through the air and he watched as it landed on the ground. Then there was another, and another… _So that’s what he’s smelling_.

 

“It’s snowing, Cas.” Despite the fact that the hunter was in his late thirties, he always got ridiculously excited when he saw snow - it really brought out his inner child. Castiel shivered and Dean suddenly realised that now he was human, he would feel the cold.  “Dude, let’s get you a sweater. You're gonna freeze to death.”

 

“Dean, I told you I can look after myself. Stop fussing over me.” Castiel frowned at his boyfriend.

 

“Are we gonna keep doing this, Cas? It’s really annoying.” Dean walked over to the Impala and grabbed the bag he had on the back seat. One of the items it contained was a hideous Christmas sweater that Sam had brought Dean as a joke. It would be a cold day in hell before the hunter wore something like that, but it would be a perfect way to keep Castiel warm. He rifled through all of the garments and picked up a green coat, which looked nice and cozy. He slipped it on, along with a pair of fluffy ear muffs and some mittens. Dean pulled the ugly sweater out of the bag and stomped over to the angel, who was glaring at him. He ignored that and shoved the sweater at him. “Put this on.”

 

“Dean, I do not need your ‘hilarious’ winter wear. I am fine.” He used air quotes to emphasise the word hilarious, and Dean didn’t know whether he wanted to kiss him or punch him.

 

“Cas, put on the damn sweater.” _For fuck’s sake, he really is a baby in a trench coat._

 

Thankfully, Castiel seemed to be backing down, grudgingly removing his coat and pulling the abomination over his head. Unwilling to admit that it was, in fact, a lot warmer, he grimaced at Dean. “Are you happy now, Dean?”

                                                                                                         

“Almost.” Dean took the orange scarf that he had been holding and wound it around Castiel’s neck before lifting a woolly beanie of the same color to tug it roughly onto his head. “There.”

He said grumpily - Cas’s bad mood was beginning to rub off on him. _Nope, not gonna do this_. Castiel slowly raised his eyes to Dean when the hunter began to laugh. This whole situation was so ridiculous; what were they even fighting about?

 

“Dean, you look very cute in your outfit. The green matches your eyes.” The hunter practically melted at the look his boyfriend gave him as he said this.

 

“Well, you look cute too.” He planted a soft kiss on the end of Castiel’s cold nose - then another, as he noticed that the snow had begun to fall quite heavily and was settling on the ground. An idea hit him. “Do you wanna make snow angels, Cas?”

 

The look of confusion on his face was adorable. “Do you mean snowmen with wings?”

 

“No. C’mon, I’m gonna show you. This is a human ‘ritual’ you have to experience, man.” He reached for Castiel’s hand and pulled him forward until they were in an area wide enough for them to both lay down. He flopped down onto his back on the ground and looked up at his boyfriend. “Watch me Cas.” He spread his arms out beside him and moved them up and down a few times. “See, now I’ve got wings. _Snow angel_.”

 

A huge smile spread over Castiel’s face, as he realised what Dean meant. He threw himself enthusiastically into the snow, copying his boyfriend.  He laughed harder than Dean had ever seen and the hunter’s stomach fluttered with butterflies. “I’m a snow angel, Dean.”

 

“You’re _my_ snow angel.” Dean rolled onto his side to gaze at his love. _Damn, he’s sexy_. It was true; even in those clothes, he was the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen and he wanted to kiss him. He slid towards Castiel, then hooked his leg over his boyfriend’s to maneuver himself until he was on top of the horribly dressed ex-angel.

 

“You messed up my wings Dean.” Castiel pouted up at him.

 

“I’m gonna mess up a lot more than that, Cas.” Dean leaned forward and captured Castiel’s lips with his own - kissing the breath out of him. The hunter felt freezing cold hands come up under his clothes and he yelped. “Jeez, Cas. We need to get in the car and warm you up.”

 

“Sorry Dean. I did not realise my hands were so cold.”

 

“‘S’okay. I can think of some ways to warm up.” Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively, as they picked themselves up and made their way over to the Impala, shaking the snow off themselves as they walked. They climbed into the back seat, then Dean took hold of Castiel’s scarf and pulled him forward until their noses were touching. “Hey Cas, why aren't you more upset about that witch making you human? Why aren't you freaking out?”

 

His boyfriend smiled at him. “Because it means I can grow old with you.”

 

“God, Cas. That’s… c’mere.” Well, if that wasn't the sweetest thing Dean had ever heard. Unable to form a proper sentence all of a sudden, he decided to show the ex-angel just how much he loved him. He pulled Castiel onto his lap and kissed him again, as he pushed the hat off his head and ran his hands through the messy dark hair. “D’you remember when you warmed me up that first time?”

 

“Yes Dean, I remember.” Wistful looks came over both their faces as they recalled that day. Castiel’s eyes darkened and his voice sounded deeper… rougher. He leaned forwards to place his mouth on Dean’s, in a kiss that was instantly passionate. He pushed his tongue into the hunter’s mouth, a delicious heat forming where their groins were touching. He swallowed a groan from Dean, as they began to grind slowly against each other; both of them suddenly wanting more.

 

As he pushed down onto Dean’s cock, Castiel whispered. “Dean, I want you to penetrate me.”

 

The silence that followed went on for so long that he thought his boyfriend had not heard him, but when he looked down at his face he realised that he was wrong. Dean was staring up at him, wide-eyed, wearing an expression of wonder. This was something they had never done, in all of the many many times they had had sex. Castiel was in charge, and Dean absolutely loved being filled by him, so he had never wished for them to switch. But now he wanted it… _badly_.  “Are you sure Cas?”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Castiel growled, grabbed hold of Dean’s collar and crashed their lips together again, wriggling in his lap. If there had been any doubt in the hunter’s mind about how sure his boyfriend was, that now disappeared with the hunger and desperation that he could feel radiating off him. It seemed that just the thought of it - and the friction that was building up between them - was bringing Castiel close to the edge. Dean realised that if they didn’t slow down he would come before they had even started.

 

Dean stopped moving and drew back, waiting for Castiel to do the same. The ex-angel was a panting mess, but he was aware enough to notice that something had changed. He opened his eyes and locked them with the beautiful green pair staring up from beneath him. “Cas, slow down. You’re gonna blow your load before we get to the good stuff. Lay down baby, I’m gonna make this good for you.”

 

Luckily, they always kept some lube in the car - just in case - and while Dean was retrieving it from the glove compartment, Castiel climbed off him to lay down on the back seat. Dean hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his lover’s pants and slowly slid them and his boxers off, planting little kisses all over the exposed skin. A violent shiver ran through Cas’ body from these ministrations and Dean grinned at him as he gently pushed his legs apart.

 

Dean opened the bottle of lube and drizzled some on his fingers. After warming it up a little, he slowly nudged the first finger past that pink ring of muscle. _God, that is so tight_. As he started to move it in and out, Dean kissed his lover’s thighs, abdomen, cock… soothing Castiel and hopefully distracting him from the burning sensation of being stretched for the first time.

 

“Ohhh... Dean. That feels so good.” Castiel squirmed and put his hands on Dean’s head, tugging on his hair as he pushed in a second finger. “Ahhh… Dean. It’s-” He took his lover’s cock into his mouth then, causing him to groan out loud. A sound that went straight to Dean’s dick. He wanted to be inside him right now, but he knew that he had to wait until Castiel was ready.

 

Dean added a third finger and scissored them, working his lover open. He carried on with the little kisses and strokes, until Castiel was gasping for breath. He pleaded with his boyfriend for more. “Dean, I am ready. Please, now-”

 

Dean removed his jacket, tossing it to the front seat before scooting out of his pants and boxers. Opening the bottle of lube again, he put some more on his hands. Once he had got his cock nice and slick, Dean positioned himself over the beautiful creature who was putting all his trust in him and started to gently push in. From the noises Castiel was making, he was feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. “Are you okay baby? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“Y-yes Dean. I… oh fuck!!!” Castiel arched his back as Dean slid in far enough to hit that bundle of nerves deep inside that gave so much pleasure. “Please Dean, do that again.”

 

_Yeah, I can do that_ . The hunter began to move faster, hitting that spot every time. Castiel started to chant his name, almost like a prayer. “ _DeanDeanDean_. I… I’m going to-”

 

As his orgasm hit him, his clenching hole pushed Dean over the edge as well. They writhed in ecstasy together until they were spent. Dean collapsed on top of his boyfriend and nuzzled his face with his nose.

  
“Hey Cas. It doesn’t matter if you’re human now. You’ll always be an angel to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for being such a great friend and beta. Also, for the endless encouragement.


End file.
